The present invention relates to the technical field of maintaining a component inside an end of a hollow shaft or of a journal of a turbomachine such as an aircraft engine, said component possibly being a bearing outer race.
More specifically, the invention relates to a device for rotationally locking a clamping nut for a component on an end of a hollow shaft.
The invention also relates to a clamping nut designed to be able to be locked against rotation by such a rotation-locking device.
The invention further relates to a hollow shaft of a turbomachine intended to cooperate with such a clamping nut.
The invention finally relates to an aircraft engine equipped with such a rotation-locking device and/or with such a clamping nut and/or with such a hollow shaft.
Throughout the text which follows, the term “axial” refers to the axial direction of the turbomachine.